Second Chances
by DiamondTheHedgehog
Summary: Sequel to A Rose's Revenge. When Diamond returns, stating she's changed and is in need of help from our heroes, they are brought to a world unknown. Will Amy and Shadow's relationship survive? :T for safety: :ShadAmy:
1. Personality Change

**I can not believe I'm actually writing a sequel. xD Well. I missed writing for Sonic! T-T Anyway, after I wrote this new story this plot just kinda attacked my brain and I just started writing.. And this came out. **

**I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize is not mine.

**Note:** I'm looking for 2 OC's to feature in this story, look at the end note for more information

* * *

**Second Chances**

**Personality Change – Chapter 1**

Slow, steady breathing complied by light tapping of fingers against marble was the only sound that filled a grand, majestic hall. If you would have seen it for the very first time you would have thought it was a ball room, and would stand there mouths agape. There was marble everywhere, marble floor, walls and ceiling. It gave the room an almost cooling affect that was accompanied by plush, red velvet furniture adorning the large room. In the center was a particularly strange piece. A large throne, red and gold, sat on a platform of, what else, grey-blue marble. It was strange in the fact that the design held branches, leaves.. but they were moving, weaving themselves around the legs of the chairs, the arms...

There was a sigh as the quiet room was interrupted with clicking heels and a low, rhythmic humming. Stephan yawned loudly, slumping back into the throne. He thought it ironic; how he wanted so much to be the chosen ruler of his kingdom, but Diamond had been the older twin as so he'd always been jealous. Then she went a got herself insane, he ended up ruling and wishing nothing more than to be free again.

"Jeez. Envy really is a sin, huh?" He mumbled to himself dragging his palm down his face and yawning again. He wanted to go out at skateboard with his friends and he was stuck here! Looking pretty for his 'image'.

"Who yer talkin' to?" Katie raised her eyebrow, half chewing a mountain of pink bubble gum, the humming that followed her became quiet music when she took of her DJ earphones and places them around her neck. A rock beat could be heard.

"Myself." He said sarcastically as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Talking to yourself is the-"

"-The first sign of madness. Yes, yes I know you idiot."

Ignoring the idiot comment Katie stood in front of Stephan, looking directly up at the throne. "Talking of madness we really shouldn't have let her go by herself!"

"Hey, hey. Give the girl some credit. She was driven insane. And geez she snapped herself back and wanted to go apologize in person. Like her old, noble self." Stephan recited, bored.

Katie flashed an evil grin. "And you're stuck doin' borin' political parties and smilin' an' wavin' while Diamond flies ta Mobius"

Stephan scowled, disgusted. "Ew, Kate. Go spit that out, you're spraying gum juice at me when you're talking. How many did you stuff in there?"

"64 pieces" She exclaimed proudly jumping up in celebration.

* * *

".. A twig?" Tails said confused whilst staring at Knuckles who was in the middle of his front room, standing there with a two-finger peace sign. Knuckles shook his head.

Amy who was sat on the floor, with her back to the chair Shadow was sat on tilted her head. "I have no idea, give us another clue!" She said, Cream and Cheese cheered loudly in agreement.

Knuckles held up one finger, walked into a kitchen and came back with a glass of water. He set it down on a table and stood by it. He then proceeded to nonchalantly looked around then when he was the glass of water he threw his head back in a silent scream of horror and ran directly away from it.

The group (minus one) burst into laughter and said the exact same thing: "Sonic!"

"That's so not funny." Sonic pointed out, frowning. "I don't scream!"

"I didn't scream." Knuckles pointed out, with a smug smirk. Sonic glared then coolly leaned back and patted his stomach.

"I thinks I needs some foods." Tails laughed then picked up his house phone and scratched his head.

"Everyone okay with pizza?" He asked, smiling a little. Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, Rouge and Sonic all nodded dreaming up what toppings they would order.

"Ah, thanks." Shadow said, standing up from his seat and helping Amy up with one hand. "But we gotta go, reservations, you know?" Shadow smiled in thanks to Tails who nodded then heard the pizza place pick up.

"Aw, but where are you going Amy?" Cream said, a little taller but still very small and very cute. She looked up at Amy with her big eyes and Amy giggled a little and hugged the rabbit.

"Out with Shadow, don't worry, I'll come around tomorrow and we can have a sleep over, what do you think?"

Cheese 'chao'ed happily and Cream nodded. "Sounds like fun, do you think Miss. Rouge will come?" Amy shrugged then waved at Cream, went to open her mouth to say goodbye when Tails did the inevitable and said:

"So what does everyone want?"

The gaggle of their yelling friends were so loud Amy even doubted God would be able to break it up to get her 'Goodbye' in now. Both shaking their heads and grinning, Amy and Shadow quietly exited Tail's house.

* * *

It had been a year, one year exactly since the day that Amy and Shadow had confessed their love, one year since that terrible incident ended. One year that Shadow had been carrying around that small, insignificant, nagging feeling of dread. He hadn't said a word to anyone about his fears, that everything in him told him it'd been peaceful for too long, the emeralds lay safe, not even an attempted to be stolen. (The fact that Eggman tried from time to time was pretty much not even worth taking into account.)

However, none of that really mattered anymore because today was Amy and Shadow's first anniversary. Shadow, having never had had an anniversary before had (regrettably) asked Sonic for advice on what to do. .. The mountain of pink-dyed chilly dogs they had ordered was rotten when they arrived.

Plan A out.

He had then taken to asking Knuckles up on Angel Island, who looked at Shadow if he was insane then offered (still bewildered) an extreme-sports day. He had said, as if it was the most romantic thing in the world;

"You can sky dive off the island! Hm? What about landing? Oh. Er…"

Plan B out.

Shadow resorted to watching old, soppy romantics for ideas; instead he cringed at the thought of him doing any of those things. He couldn't imagine himself in a white tux, holding out a rose and confessing amidst their dearest and oldest friends his undying love for a rose prettier than the one he wielded…

Sonic would never let him hear the end of _that_.

Plan C out.

Shadow nearly gave up when Amy had said that a new restaurant had opened, served the best Chinese food around but was ridiculously expensive and going there would be like paying for a new car. He'd decided to treat her and had been saving up allot of money for the occasion.

So, here he was, leading a blindfolded Amy who was wearing a sunning strapless red dress through the restaurant doors. Amy sniffed slightly.

"Wow that smells good, did you cook something?" Shadow chuckled before gently untying the blindfold and hugging her from behind. Amy gasped, looked around at the extravagant décor, the classy diners, well-mannered staff and at the end of the room, by a window she noticed the table set for them. Candles and roses with really pricey special decorations graced the table on top its elegant blank tablecloth that looked like silk. Amy blinked, speechless and slightly bewildered. Eh? Shadow was a romantic?

Shadow laughed softly at her expression, kissed Amy's cheek then held out a hand to lead Amy to the table. "Happy anniversary,"

* * *

The night had been perfect, and the food had been so good Amy wanted to cry. Everything was so perfect, it was dark out now and she was content, holding onto Shadow's arm as he walked her home.

The night sky was perfect, and it felt like the stars were out just for them.

"Shadow... Amy…?" The voice was soft, but both stopped in their tracks. It was behind them and Amy suddenly felt herself choke up, and her stomach turn. Had she been imagining it? No, she hadn't even thought about that. Not daring to turn around Amy put a hand to her mouth in shock. All the terrible memories and feelings flooding back. She never wanted to see that person again.

Shadow had turned around without hesitation, before he had taken a large step back. He knew it. He had been having the feeling for such a long time, he knew it wasn't over. Tensing he growled in warning, pulling Amy behind him and standing, ready to fight.

"What do you want?" He spat, venom in his voice. She laughed. And Shadow could have not been more flabbergasted. He had been expected that evil, cackling laugh of evil satisfaction. But, the thing was, it was just a small giggle of innocence…

Diamond smiled softly, tilting her head then holding up both hands in mock defense. "Whoa, dude. Chillax would you?"

Shadow gawked at Diamond in complete shock. She was kidding, right? Amy had turned now, and was staring in disbelief. Diamond was normal again? No, she wouldn't believe it. It was a trick.

"It's not a trick my too-pink friend and would you not think so _loudly_. It's super annoying!" That was it, Shadow's floor hit the ground and he looked expectantly at Amy for answers.

"S'joke, right Rose?" Amy squeaked, and backed away from the situation.

"Don't be asking me! I don't know! She's like she was years ago again, it's confusing!" Amy said, sounding a little distraught. "Urg," Amy said, holding her stomach. Shadow jumped up and held Amy's shoulders as she looked extremely pale. "I feel sick."

"You ain't gonna chuck up Ames, don't worry. It was that seaweed you had! It was off! And you paid a bucket loa- Oh, oh, wow. Shadow man that's a lot of cash."

Whilst staring at Diamond as if she had just spouted green tentacles attached to canons and exclaimed that she would over take the word, they both decided the same thing simultaneously. They needed to contact everyone. **Now**.

* * *

Like when the day started, as the clock stated it was getting very late, all 7 of the persons there previously was now back in Tails' front room, plus one, whom they were staring at. Diamond let out a whimper of frustration.

"Could everyone stop thinking this over so much?! You're killin' my head here!"

Amy growled and stood up, hands on hips. "Then stop listening! Geez, you don't have to listen to our thoughts!"

"Actually..." Diamond said, coughing lightly. "I can't not listen. After the cure I've lost all control over my powers completely. I have a hard time making even leaves float now, and hear everything everyone thinks within a mile. I now suffer from a constant migraine which I see makes you all very happy!"

"Wait," Rouge said, crossing her legs over as she leaned back in the chair. "You've lost your powers?"

"The harmful ones? Yes. Geez I feel like I'm in court." Diamond scratched the back of her lilac quills, grinning. Upon hearing she wasn't dangerous, everyone relaxed instantly.

Sonic scratched his head similar to how Diamond just had. "What do you mean, cure?"

Diamond looked vague for a moment before taking a huge breath and projected into a speech.

"You see ages and ages ago I was normal and had loadsa friends over here where Amy and I lived. Buht then I was called back to where I came from 'cus my planet has been at war with these dudes we call the 'opposition' for like centuries. And APPAPENTLY I'm supposed to stop it. So, I roared like Sonic's indigestion-"

"Not funny."

"- then leapt into their territories but ended up being captured, and tortured into insanity. So then I'm all set free over here and go power hungry, ya see, 'cos they wanted me to get the emeralds from you lot. I cause you a big hubbub, my twin brother and Ikkle sister come and freeze me, take me back to Sirenia – my home planet – then they perform some pretty hectic magic with our planet's core and it sends my mind into a blank state then filters the good stuff back in. Sort of like defragging a computer, 'cept I lost most my abilities. Then I remember what I done and came to say sorry…"

All seven of the spectators blinked in perfect unison, their faces would have been hilarious if it wasn't all so damn weird. Sonic was the first to point this out. He let out a whimper, took a step forward and pointed a gloved finger at Diamond.

"Now, it may be my indigestion from the 30-something chilly dogs I had last night around 3am, but wasn't this hyperactive hedgehog here a murdering, thieving psychic lunatic not under a year ago?! I'm so confused!" Sonic threw his hands dramatically into the air with exasperation before he let out a loud whining sound, dragged his feet towards Knuckles, held out both arms and made grabbing motions towards the echidna, whimpering;

"Hold me."

* * *

**I properly enjoyed that. xD I killed myself laughing at Sonic at the end. It was kind of the first thing that came to me, I wrote that bit before the whole chapter. **

**Anyway, yes. I need two fan characters to feature in this. One of them is going to be Diamond's friends from her home planet and the other is a friend of the gang's who ends up dragged into the whole thing that has to do with the plot.. If you got a character, email or private message it to me and I'll get back to you 8D  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**- Emz**


	2. Decisions

Second Chances

**I've been having trouble with my email Dx so chances are is you've sent me a message recently I didn't get it. D:**

**I'ma lookin' for OC's to put in this still. Likely chance is that this OC is gunna end up with Sonic, maybe.**

**That means it needa be a girl! xD Anywho.. **

**I actually wrote about two pages of this chapter a day or so ago. It was entirely from Diamond's POV, though. (No idea why.) However when I read it over me was really unhappy so I started from scratch... Yay. (Microsoft word wanted me to change an 'I' to 'me'. Sounds funky. xD)**

* * *

**Second Chances**

**Decisions – Chapter 2**

Diamond was stood in the middle of the tense group, all but one looking like they were waiting for sirens to go off and bombs to fall. She blinked idly at Sonic who was still trying to hug Knuckles; she noticed the atmosphere un-tensed considerably. Confused she raised an eyebrow at him expectantly. He'd stopped now, laughing loudly, crouched over with both hands on his knees as he recovered laughing.

Knuckles looked a little pale.

_You can hear me, right?_

It was weird, if it wasn't Sonic's voice she would have never guess it was him. She'd never really concentrated on his mind's voice directly before, so she never got a feel of it. There's always a feel to someone's mind, it gives away their intentions, their feeling within seconds. And, as she had thought before, if it wasn't Sonic's voice she would have never of guess it was him. He was so serious, but so gentle, so... knowledgeable. Well that made sense; he has been around the houses, fighting every guy under the moon since he was… Diamond didn't know; she couldn't be bothered with maths.

Diamond snapped back to reality, having had a smile on her face and then had been in deep thought the next second, everyone was highly suspicious. It was definitely like walking on egg shells. Oh, Sonic was looking at her funny. Diamond gave a slight nod.

_I believe you, okay? I forgive you, too._

It had been a good few years since her throat had dried that quickly and her eyes and nose prickled like that. _Oh god_, she thought _if I cry I'll kill myself_.

"So…" Thank you, Shadow. "You're here to say sorry?" He started, clearing his throat sounding a little reproachful.

Diamond blinked three times, nodded twice before bowing and quickly saying; "I'm so, so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. I have nightmares, I'm that sorry."

Cream and Cheese smiled, opened their mouths to let Diamond know they forgave her when Tails' scoffed, and suddenly everyone was staring at him. His cheeks flared at the sudden attention.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Knuckles said, being nearest to the fox. Tails shrugged, and scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't trust her." Diamond's eyes widened in shock and sorrow; before she concentrated then flinched back away from Tails', holding her head in her hand.

"Tails! Must you think over_ every little detail_ of _everything_? … _Three_ times?!" Diamond scowled at the huge intensity of her headache, Tails looked plain offended, but drew back and didn't say anything else.

"No," The rumble of Shadow's deep voice brought everyone's attentions back to him, then Diamond. "I think Tails' has a point. After everything…" He trailed off, zoning out in thought. After all, it was him who had been most affected by it, him who got the full blow. Little did he know, Sonic also thought he got the worst of it. Shadow let out a long sigh, "If I, we, forgive you… Will you go, and leave us?"

Suddenly, everyone watched as Diamond bowed her head and withdrew completely from her being for a few seconds, before coming back to reality and looking back up with teary eyes. "No," She admitted, biting her bottom lip. Amy quickly noticed she was shaking.

Rouge frowned. "What, I thought you said…"

"I know," Diamond started, having already known what Rouge was about to say. "But I came here for another reason too. I need your help."

There was a long pause; silence filled the room as everyone's minds raced. It was the loudest silence Diamond had ever waited through. Surprisingly Tails was the first to say something.

"This involves the emeralds, doesn't it?" Diamond stared at him before withdrawing once more; she wrapped her arms around herself. This was so uncomfortable. She gave a silent nod, and there was once again a loud silence.

"Well we might as well hear her out." Rouge said nonchalantly, crossing her arms. "What do you need us for, anyway?"

Diamond glanced towards Cream and Cheese; she took a short breath and sighed. "I don't think they should hear this, or even be thought to come. It's pretty overbearing."

"No," Amy said, blinking lightly at Cream. "Let her hear, she'll be fine."

Diamond simply nodded before launching into a small speech. "You heard my mention about my home planet earlier right? Yeah, the war on there... It's been going on for so long that it's slowly destroying us, and the world itself. My people are dying; the death toll became so great _we lost count_… So many deaths, so much grief, my head can't take it any more, I can hear them torturing people I know. I can hear them pleading to die _quicker_. But there's new hope. I've discovered a way to stop it. With the chaos emeralds and the core of my planet I can create a tear in an alternate dimension and banish the opposition there. They wouldn't die… I don't think I could handle them all dying. They'd just, go some place else." She finished quickly, then let out a quickly breath and felt the need to look away, she was so afraid of their verdict.

Sonic spoke. "Well. We'll make our decisions one by one." He grinned softly; it seemed to lighten the atmosphere. To everyone's surprise Shadow made a small 'hmph' sound, while smiling before saying;

"Sure, well, I'm going." No-one had time to react to that decision because another was quickly made.

"Well, then. So am I. I refuse to sit on the sidelines and worry if Shadow will ever come back." Amy quickly crossed her arms and nodded firmly, Diamond wasn't aware that she was welling up again.

"Well I'm going. You know me, always up for adventure!" Sonic gave Diamond a quickly thumbs up and a reassuring wink.

Cream frowned softly. "I don't think Mother would be happy with me going… But someone else could take my emerald?" Diamond smiled softly at Cream and nodded in thanks.

It was Knuckles that surprised Diamond. His eyes were so empty yet thoughtful before they burst to life. "Yeah... Yeah, I'll come too." Diamond found it strange, was it because he was comparing Diamond's situation to his own? Having lost everyone but Tikal… Maybe that's what gave him the drive to help her?

"Well." Rouge breathed softly. "I'll come too; you got any good jewels where you come from? Yeah, I think it'll be just _lovely_ to get some exotic looking gems…"

Diamond, suddenly ecstatic, burst into a grin. "Yeah, we've got loads!" Rouge's eyes shone as she dreamt up various strange looking stones... She'd deprived herself of her pleasure for quite a while…

The lightness of the mood quickly changed as everyone looked back towards Tails, Diamond looked down. "We could really use your brains, you know?" She said softly, in the hope that Tails would agree to come.

But, once again, Tails scoffed. "Why don't you just ask Lilly for that?" Diamond flinched.

"I would, but… Lilly went missing about 6 months ago." Everyone stared in shock, Tails appeared to be saying something but was stuttering over his words so much he started to look like a fish, opening and closing his mouth.

Tails looked down, a shadow covering his eyes before he heaved a sigh. "I'll come." It was all he said before questions started to be shouted.

"What happened?" Amy had asked, a hand over he mouth. Diamond shrugged uncomfortably, it was the best she could do to try not to think about it. Sure, she'd tried to find Lilly, but…

"Where was she last seen?" Shadow put his hand to his chin as he thought about it, Diamond, once again, shrugged.

"Somewhere near the 5th Solar system, she was looking for plane parts there…"

Knuckles shook his head, dumbfounded. "_Fifth_ solar system? You're kidding, right? How many are there?"

Happy for the subject change Diamond quickly answered. "Around four thousand six hundred and thirty-nine on our records. With four hundred or so we know of but haven't been too."

Sonic's eyes were the size of footballs in awe. "… Fo.. Four.. tho.."

"Four thousand six hundred and thirty-nine." Diamond said with a small, amused smile on her face.

"Now I'd understand maybe five or six…" Rouge said, but then blinked three times and put one hand up in a 'hold on' gesture. "But four thousand six hundred and thirty-nine is ridiculous."

Shadow rubbed his head irratably. "Could everyone stop saying 'four thousand six hundred and thirty-nine' it's really starting to confuse me now."

Knuckles nodded, only too happy for that. "Yeah, me too."

Amy and Diamond giggled, and it was weird, they sounded almost exactly the same. Shadow slowly turned his head towards Amy's direction and cranked it down to give her a bewildered look, Amy shrugged a little and scratched her neck.

"So when are you all going, anyway?" Cream said, sounding a little sad. Not having yet asked this question the group looked towards Diamond.

"Well. As soon as possible would be nice…" She asked timidly, smiling awkwardly.

Shadow nodded quietly. Amy thought about it for a second. "If this planet is in another solar system.. how long will it take to fly there?"

Diamond grinned, the thought of flying there… Ugh. "We won't be flying." A hint of laughter in her tone. "We'll be warping. And about 1.346 seconds. Approximately."

**((A/N: I find allot more people pay attention to what i say half way through the story Sorry, but. I still need two OC's! Grrr xD I dun wanna use another character I dream up! Kay? Kay. Carry on.))**

That was followed by a silence, that was broken by the high-pitched, shaken giggle of Amy who then shook her head smiling. "You confuse me. It's like, we're kids. And you're like this, then we don't see each other for ages and you're bad then that whole thing happened andbeforeIknowityou'rebackbutcompletelythesameagainit'sreallyreallystrange." Amy didn't even pause for a breath, or even gasp after talking around 201mph, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails had no clue what she had said. At all. Rouge, Diamond and Cream had understood perfectly well.

Shadow, unsure, let his hand fall to Amy's back as he patted it a little. She looked on the verge of hysterical. Diamond laughed a little and grinned. "How about we go tomorrow afternoon?" Everyone replied with nods, or 'yeah, sure' s. Diamond smiled at Amy and sighed softly. "How about we all have a sleep over, then? We can talk things over?"

"Me too?" Cream piped up, Cheese flying over to Amy and flying in circles around her and Shadow.

"Yeah sure, us girls, yeah?" Amy looked up at Diamond and Rouge, Rouged rolled her eyes before nodding slightly.

Sonic broke into a grin before pouting. "Hey, what about us?"

"How should we know!" Amy said, rolling her eyes. "Do a guy thing." The 'guys' looked at each other, shrugged and looked at Amy for an explanation. After all… They were all completely different. Knuckles would prefer to spend the night asleep by the master emerald, Shadow would like to quietly over think things in his apartment, Sonic would go for a tiring run (possibly saving a cat here and there…) before going to sleep after one-too-many late chili-dogs and Tails would probably be tinkering on some gadget for the trip.

Amy groaned, exasperated. "You're all useless!"

* * *

**Yeah. So, this chapter was a bit of a clean up, to make everything fall into place and explain the craziness. 8D Thank you for the reviews!! They really helped me with writers block and such.**

As I said. I NEED YOUR CHARACTERS! D: Raar- Sonic needs a girl, dude. Chapter one for more details. Okay, thank you. Hope the chapter wasn't too mundane! xD I'll update as soon as possible.

**- Emz**


	3. TBC: Note

Hi, guys!

I'm just adding this note to let you all know that someone has offered to finish _Second Chances_.

**Midallion** will be continuing the story and when I have time I'll be the story's beta. Check it out and I hope you enjoy what she writes for you!

DiamondtheHedgehog, formerly EmzEmz


End file.
